Together, we stand !
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: La soirée battait son plein. Ce n'était pas des regards de jalousie ni de dégoût qu'ils se lancèrent, mais des regards plus furtifs, plus discrets. Cependant, personne ne pouvait deviner ce qui se cachait derrière le masque de Steve et Billy ce soir-là. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient… Billy/Steve [Post - Saison 2] [Challenge d'octobre 2019 - Collectif NONAME] [OS]


Auteure : Amanda A Fox  
Série : Stranger Things  
Couple : Billy/Steve  
Genre : Romance  
Résumé : La soirée battait son plein. Ce n'était pas des regards de jalousie qu'ils se lancèrent, chacun prenant soin de leur couverture, mais des regards furtifs de réconfort au milieu du monde ambiant, ou bien tout simplement pour se rincer un peu l'œil. Cependant, personne ne pouvait deviner ce qui se cachait derrière le masque de Steve et Billy ce soir-là. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient…

**Petit blabla introductif** : Coucou, un énième OS Harringrove, oui je sais, cette fois-ci pour le thème d'octobre du Collectif NONAME s'intitulant « derrière les masques ». La question du mois est la suivante : _**Quel fandom comptabilise le plus de mots que vous ayez écrit**__ ?_ Pour moi, il s'agit du fandom « Marvel » si on doit regrouper quelques fandom tels que Avengers et Thor qui sont dans le même univers. J'en ai écrit des pages et des pages de fanfictions là-dessus xD (nourrie par tous les films qui ne s'arrêtaient pas de sortir !)

Quant à cet OS, il s'agit d'un post-saison 2, se déroulant en juillet, ne prenant pas en compte la saison 3 (même si Steve et Billy ont le même job que le début de la saison 3). C'était une idée qui me trottait un peu et donc la voici en « pixel et numérique » ^^

Il est aussi très trèèèès long pour un OS, j'espère ne pas vous perdre ! Ainsi, sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

_-''-_

**T**ogether, we stand !

_-''-_

Jeudi 11 juillet 1985

Quand Billy Hargrove passa le pas de la porte, pack de bières dans une main, cigarette dans l'autre, suivi d'Aden un de ses amis, ses yeux se mirent aussitôt à scanner la pièce bruyante et lumineuse.

Les baies vitrées étaient toutes ouvertes sur l'immense jardin éclairé par des lampadaires anciens, alors que le salon était garni d'humains se trémoussant en petite tenue suite à la chaleur de cette fin de journée d'été, au rythme de la musique assourdissante.

« Hééééé Billy ! » s'exclama une étudiante en accourant vers lui, gobelet rouge à la main pour secouer énergiquement ses paupières. « Il ne manquait plus que toi pour que cette fête soit parfaite ! Le fût est tout à toi quand tu le souhaiteras ! »

Le blond hocha brièvement la tête en lui tendant le paquet de bières qu'elle accepta tout enjouée avant de lui sortir un « merciiii » suraigu et tourner les talons pour s'engouffrer dans la masse, certainement se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il s'agissait de la copine officielle de Francis, l'hôte de ses lieux, mais Billy savait pertinemment qu'elle avait un faible pour lui, et cela depuis le premier jour –et de la savoir en couple ne les avait pas empêché de coucher ensemble une ou deux fois-.

Aux souvenirs, Billy réprima une grimace de dégoût et finit par lui aussi s'avancer dans le salon, Aden sur ses talons.

Aux prémices de la soirée pourtant déjà entamée depuis une petite heure lors de l'arrivée de Billy, tout se passa relativement bien. Il y eut des concours d'alcool et des danses que Billy ne pouvait pas louper, et il se laissa bercer dans la folie de la soirée. Parfois il allait fumer avec un groupe de potes à l'extérieur près de la piscine entourée par des buissons fleuris, ou bien il partait flirter avec une nana en petite tenue.

Il avait très vite fini par trouver Steve parmi le monde, toujours accompagné de ses fidèles amis, Nancy et Jonathan, mais par précaution, ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole durant les premières heures, simplement des regards furent échangés.

Des regards derrière lesquels se cachaient une toute autre histoire que le monde n'avait pas encore conscience.

Ce n'était pas des regards de jalousie qu'ils se lancèrent, chacun prenant soin de leur couverture, mais des regards furtifs de réconfort au milieu du monde ambiant, ou bien tout simplement pour se rincer un peu l'œil.

En effet, plusieurs fois, Billy sentit le regard brûlant de Steve rivé vers lui, titiller sa nuque et ensuite son dos lorsqu'il avait retiré le t-shirt blanc qu'il portait à l'origine. Et le Californien en faisait de même, appréciant particulièrement la chemise noire aux manches retroussées que portaient Steve, déboutonnée au premier tiers, dévoilant ainsi la peau de son torse en sueur, et avait aussi laissé dévier son regard jusqu'au jean foncé plutôt serré du jeune garçon.

Finalement, vers minuit, Billy quitta sa meute de potes, prétextant vouloir fumer à nouveau –en réalité, il avait vu Steve quitter le salon quelques secondes auparavant-, et se dirigea vers les baie vitrée ouvertes sur l'immense jardin.

Il y avait là aussi un bon nombre de jeunes qui buvaient, riaient, -s'embrassaient contre un arbre aussi- et Billy chercha des yeux l'objet de ses désirs. Il vit que Steve était seul adossé contre le cabanon et semblait attendre quelque chose, mains dans les poches –il attendait évidemment Billy, leurs regards à tous les deux s'étaient croisés durant l'espace d'une petite seconde avant qu'il ne quitte le salon-.

« Harrington, » fit Billy en se rapprochant de lui à grandes enjambées dans l'herbe parfaitement coupée du jardin des Kaspbrak. « Une petite voix m'a dit que tu t'es explosé en skate. »

Il garda une partie de son masque ici, tout de même. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Et Steve rit à cette remarque en détachant son dos du cabanon pour lui faire face. Tous deux jouaient un rôle certes, mais ils savaient lire derrière le masque de l'autre.

« Cette petite voix va finir étranglée si elle continue de te rapporter mes malheurs, » lui fit Steve en croisant les bras.

_Saleté de Max_, jamais il n'aurai dû lui demander de tester son skate quand il avait croisé le petit groupe lorsqu'il était allé faire les courses ce matin même.

Riant à son tour, Billy sortit son paquet de Marlboro de la poche arrière de son jean, l'ouvrit et le tendit à Steve dont le regard s'était perdu une petite seconde sur le torse nu et en sueur du Californien. Lui offrant un petit sourire carnassier que ne loupa pas Steve, Billy ricana à nouveau lorsque son petit ami secret accepta précipitamment une cigarette pour la porter à sa bouche.

« Rien de cassé, sinon ? » l'interrogea tout de même Billy l'air de rien en ouvrant son briquet argenté d'une main experte. « Je t'ai vu grimacer plus d'une fois quand tu dansais. »

« Tu m'observes beaucoup dis donc. »

Pour toutes réponses, Billy referma le briquet d'un coup sec après avoir enflammé sa clope et passa avidement sa langue contre ses lèvres de façon provocatrice. Étant dos au monde, personne ne pouvait voir l'expression séductrice qu'il prenait et Steve lui lança un regard ironique.

Puis, Billy lui lança le briquet que l'autre adolescent récupéra agilement pour allumer lui aussi la cigarette entre ses lèvres.

« Et non, rien de cassé. Je peux simplement plus dormir du côté droit, ni même beaucoup me pencher pour faire mes lacets, » lui répondit enfin Steve après avoir expiré la nicotine qui avait irradié ses poumons. « Je respecterais toujours ta sœur pour réussir à monter sur ce truc-là. »

« C'est pas compliqué. Je t'apprendrais un jour. »

« Oh. Parce que toi tu sais en faire ? »

« Et ouais, Pretty Boy. À Cali' il y a deux grandes activités qui perdurent et te font réellement goûter à la vie. Le surf et le skate. »

Steve hocha lentement la tête, comme surpris par ses propos et Billy fut persuadé que son petit ami tentait de le visualiser sur une planche de surf au milieu des vagues californiennes ou bien à dévaler les rues sous le soleil brûlant aux commandes d'un skateboard.

« OK, mais à condition que moi je t'apprenne à faire du vélo, » renchérit Steve après un petit clin d'œil malicieux.

Sur ses dires, Billy se renfrogna aussitôt.

« Tu m'as promis de ne plus jamais mentionner mon skill inexistant à vélo, » grommela–t-il en le désignant du bout de sa cigarette.

« Ce n'est même pas du skill _inexistant_, mec. Tu n'es carrément jamais monté sur un vélo ! »

Finalement, Billy suivit le rire clair de Steve et ils se mirent à discuter tranquillement. Puis, après une quinzaine de minutes ils entendirent des bruits de pas venir dans leur direction et se retournèrent pour voir qu'il s'agissait de Carol qui mâchait un chewing-gum, expression blasée marquant son visage.

« Francis commence une partie de _je n'ai jamais_, » dit-elle en désignant la maison derrière elle d'un bref signe de la main. « Il te veut impérativement dans la game, Billy. » puis ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Steve qui était resté sur ses gardes, ayant perdu tout lien social avec elle depuis l'hiver où Will Byers avait disparu. « J'pense que toi aussi tu peux venir. T'étais plutôt bon à ce jeu. »

Steve lui lança un regard en biais mais Carol reportait son attention vers Billy.

« Ça dépend de l'alcool en jeu, » lui fit Billy, soudain intéressé.

« Vodka et le reste de bière, » répondit Carol en haussant les épaules. « Oh, et quand je dis Vodka, c'est évidemment la Vodka de Denis. »

Ce fut bien assez pour convaincre Billy dont le sourire s'agrandit. Leur ami Russe était bien le seul à pouvoir se procurer de la Vodka si bonne pour si peu cher.

« Dans ce cas, vous aurez l'honneur de nous avoir parmi nous, allez viens, Harrington. »

Après une tape contre l'épaule de Steve, Billy suivit Carol qui traversa le jardin. La musique devenait de plus en plus forte alors qu'il s'approchait de la grande demeure, son petit ami juste derrière lui. Certes il aurait aimé pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec l'autre adolescent derrière lui, seul à seul, mais ce n'était décidément pas le bon moment ici. Ils trouveront ce temps-là lorsque la plupart des jeunes seront torchés ou bien en train de somnoler à même le parquet du salon.

Quand il passa le cadre de la baie vitrée, la chaleur de l'intérieur, mixée entre odeurs d'alcool, de pizza, de sueur et de déodorants vaporisés par certaines adolescentes dans la cage d'escalier, vinrent frapper tout son corps et il prit une plus ample inspiration. Malgré la séduction forcée afin de garder une couverture qu'il s'évertuait d'avoir quand il allait en soirée, il avait toujours apprécié l'atmosphère de folie des fêtes de ce type. Il savait qu'il fut un temps, Steve aussi, mais il continuait de suivre la masse et savait y passer du bon temps.

Ainsi, il expira un nuage de fumée et poussa la double porte de la cuisine qu'avait montrée Carol du bout de son doigt verni avant de partir à la recherche d'autres participants dignes de ce nom, et quand il arriva, il fut acclamé par la plupart des adolescents.

La table de la cuisine avait été débarrassée de toutes les boîtes de pizza, sachets de chips et bouteilles vides –Billy remarqua avec dérision que tout le bordel avait été déplacé sur le plan de travail qui était un vrai foutoir à présent- et une dizaine de gobelets rouges étaient éparpillés partout sur la table, ainsi que quatre bouteilles d'alcool non entamées –dont très certainement la fameuse Vodka qu'avait promis Carol-.

La cuisine était ouverte sur le salon qui s'étendait derrière le bar, et la musique forte agrémentaient donc le jeu. Ainsi donc, Billy se plaça face à un verre tout en écoutant vaguement les piaillements existés de son ami Aden qui était lui aussi participant, quant à lui portant un débardeur évasé qui laissait entrevoir ses pectoraux et ses biceps proéminents –rien que pour la frime-.

Steve prit une place en face de lui, au moment où son gobelet rouge se remplissait d'alcool, Francis ayant commencé le service. Tout en ricanant vaguement à un commentaire salace d'Aden un peu torché, Billy jeta un coup d'œil vers Harrington qui reniflait curieusement son gobelet afin de percevoir quel pouvait bien être l'alcool utilisé par l'hôte de la soirée. Il savait que Steve était –ou avait été- un adepte de ces jeux d'alcool. À Halloween dernier, il se rappela avoir vu Steve Harrington prendre ce jeu très à cœur, bien que Billy n'avait pas trop participé, étant plutôt là pour observer et paraître menaçant avant de mieux frapper et prendre la tête.

Alors que Francis continuait de remplir les verres, quelques personnes s'approchaient du plan de travail séparant la cuisine et le salon, curieuses. Après tout, ce genre de jeu permettait d'apprendre des choses croustillantes sur ses camarades mais aussi poussait certains à finir saoul et à bien en rire.

Billy vit Steve sourire en direction de l'endroit des spectateurs et il suivit alors son regard. Il y avait Nancy Wheeler qui saluait Steve d'un geste de la main, elle aussi souriante, gobelet rouge en main et évidemment, Jonathan Byers était à ses côtés, appareil photo devant son visage –depuis quelque temps, certains payaient le Byers pour être le photographe des soirées qu'ils organisaient, et il en semblait assez satisfait-.

Quand Billy reporta son regard vers Steve au milieu du brouhaha ambiant et de la chaleur de l'habitacle, il croisa ses prunelles noisette rivées vers lui mais rapidement, chacun détourna le regard avant que quelqu'un ne les attrape. Le Californien vit Steve reporter son regard vers Nancy qui avait déposé ses avant-bras contre le comptoir et qui observait les participants d'un air amusé.

Non, Billy n'était pas jaloux de la Wheeler. Bon, peut-être un peu et toujours, mais ce n'était pas elle qui allait gâcher une si bonne soirée comme celle-ci.

« Pour la petite Alicia qui est novice, voici les règles qui sont simples, » déclara alors Francis en haussant la voix pour qu'on puisse l'entendre à travers la musique et les conversations avoisinantes. « Chacun à notre tour, nous allons énoncer une vérité commençant par « je n'ai jamais ». Par exemple, « je n'ai jamais simulé au lit », et tous ceux qui ont déjà vécu ça doivent boire. Tu me suis ? »

La fameuse Alicia se trouvait aux côtés de Francis et les yeux de Billy se pointèrent alors sur elle et ses cheveux blonds attachés dans un chignon parfait qui laissait quelques mèches bouclées et élégantes retomber devant de magnifiques yeux verts. De ce que savait Billy, elle était d'un an leur cadette et comme la moitié du campus, aurait aimé faire de Billy son quatre heures. Et c'était en effet ce que son regard appuyé voulait dire lorsque le Californien croisa ses prunelles émeraude, et rapidement, après avoir passé de façon suggestive sa langue rose contre ses lèvres pulpeuses, elle détourna les yeux, prétendant s'intéresser aux dernières instructions de Francis.

De son côté, Billy ne put s'empêcher de jeter un rapide regard du côté de Steve qui semblait avoir bien remarqué le manège d'Alicia, et Billy ne put cacher un sourire ironique face à Steve qui leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, avant de lui aussi tourner son attention vers Francis.

Hargrove adorait ressentir la jalousie de Harrington. Il aimait ça si fort.

Et ainsi, le jeu commença. Comme toujours, les premières questions étaient raisonnables et abordables pour tout le monde, avant que ça n'arrive jusqu'au groupe de garçons contenant Aden et que Aden lui-même lâche un « je n'ai jamais eu de relations sexuelles au bahut » -chose qu'avait pourtant expérimentée Aden dans la salle d'arts plastiques, Billy le savait pertinemment, mais n'avait rien dit et avait bu-.

Durant un bon moment, Billy but à pratiquement toutes les manches suite à son expérimentation plutôt poussée dans la vie, hormis au « je n'ai jamais eu mes règles » d'un des potes de Francis qui voulait voir toutes les filles boire.

« Je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur une personne se trouvant autour de cette table, » proposa alors une jeune fille aux cheveux courts et roux.

Et alors que la concernée commença à argumenter contre les non-participants qui lui criaient que c'était impossible de ne pas avoir de crush sur au moins une personne à cette table –ce qui était dur en effet quand Billy était là, même Steve-, certains verres se levèrent afin d'être bu.

Billy récupéra le gobelet rouge, ses yeux croisant ceux de Steve, et à l'unisson, burent une grosse gorgée de leur verre. Quand Harrington redéposa son verre contre la table centrale, Billy aperçut les prémices d'un petit sourire naître sur les lèvres de son petit ami.

En réalité, Steve Harrington était bien la seule et unique personne sur laquelle il avait fantasmé et qui se trouvait autour de cette table. Après avoir quitté la Californie, il avait laissé la barre relativement haute, et jusqu'à présent, seul Harrington avait pu l'atteindre –et ce type aux cheveux brun qui ressemblait à un surfeur au garage de son père, mais ça, c'était surtout un crush physique-. Et puisque la gent féminine l'intéressait simplement en tant que couverture, il ne mentait pas en disant fantasmer sur une seule personne autour de cette table.

Alors que les derniers verres se levaient pour être bu, Billy rencontra sans le vouloir les yeux clairs d'Alicia qui lui offrit alors un clin d'œil séducteur pour ensuite porter le verre à ses lèvres et le boire lentement sans lâcher Billy des yeux.

Alicia au nom qui lui était inconnu avait clairement envie d'un peu d'action auprès de Hargrove ce soir, ça crevait les yeux.

Le jeu continua, Billy dégustait l'alcool de bonne qualité qui filait dans son œsophage et brûlait sa gorge, et apprécia particulièrement cette soudaine perte d'équilibre comme si la terre tournait. C'était agréable, tout semblait un peu plus simple. Et en un coup d'œil vers Steve, il vit que son copain avait les joues rougies et que lui aussi devait être un peu pompette.

Fort heureusement, Billy et lui étaient assez intelligents pour savoir quand freiner la cadence ou tout arrêter s'ils mettaient en danger leur relation en se soulant complètement à l'alcool.

« Je n'ai jamais couché avec un autre mec, » lâcha joyeusement Aden qui avait bien envie de voir qui des filles autour de la table étaient potentiellement encore vierges.

Les doigts autour du gobelet que tenait Billy se tendirent inconsciemment à la question d'Aden qui gloussait hystériquement suivi des sifflements d'une belle partie des garçons de la cuisine et du salon. À vrai dire, cette fois-ci, Billy n'osa pas regarder Steve directement dans les yeux, mais il sut pour sûr que son copain garda son verre lui aussi immobile alors qu'une partie des filles acceptait leur gorgée, encouragées par des clappements de mains assourdissants.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Hargrove mentait à ce jeu. Ça n'avait jamais été des mensonges pour épater la galerie non, mais à chaque fois qu'une manche stipulait des relations ou des sentiments envers d'autres mecs, il avait toujours prétendu n'avoir aucune expérience de ce côté-là. Après tout, ici à Hawkins, Billy n'avait encore vu aucun adolescent implicitement avouer avoir déjà fait des choses avec une personne du même sexe.

Quelle vie ennuyeuse à Hawkins. Tous des coincés avait-il pensé plus d'une fois.

Ainsi, ni lui ni Steve n'accepta cette gorgée qui pourtant aurait dû leur être attribuée à tous les deux. Steve depuis peu, et Billy, depuis environ deux ans.

« Je n'ai jamais taillé une pipe ! » hurla presque un autre ami de Billy totalement éméché, au torse dénudé et à la perruque d'un rockeur lambda.

Il y eut des lamentations féminines, Zoey criant que c'était même plus drôle si on jouait sur ça. Mais finalement, quelques unes d'entre elles avalèrent une gorgée d'alcool sans aucune pudeur, et alors que Billy serrait peut-être un peu trop fort le gobelet rouge dans ses mains en prétendant rire et apprécier le spectacle, ses yeux bleus croisèrent à nouveau les prunelles de Harrington.

Encore une fois, Steve détourna au plus vite les yeux, mais Billy pouvait voir qu'il était mal à l'aise, il le sentait. Il savait que Steve avait l'impression que c'était écrit sur son front. Qu'il avait déjà pratiqué ce genre de chose qui dans les mœurs de Hawkins, ne devait surement être réservé qu'aux personnes aux attributs féminins.

Billy aurait aimé pouvoir s'éclipser, arriver derrière lui et lui chuchoter à l'abri des regards qu'il pouvait se relaxer, que personne ne pouvait savoir et que justement, c'était son expression à demi-angoissée qui pouvait le trahir. Mais il ne pouvait décidément pas, malgré le brouhaha et le monde. Il se sentait trop épier par cette Alicia pour réellement réussir à sortir quelques mots discrets à Harrington.

« Je n'ai jamais embrassé Steve Harrington ! » s'exclama à son tour une fille près d'Alicia en brandissant son verre.

Billy entendit Steve rire à cette proposition suivi par quelques applaudissements. Bien évidemment, encore une fois, il ne porta pas le gobelet à ses lèvres et siffla lui aussi avec la horde derrière lui lorsque deux filles de la table burent leur gorgée sans animosité. Les deux demoiselles rirent elle aussi, et Billy se demanda bien si c'était parce qu'elles avaient l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool ou bien parce la potentielle relation qu'elles avaient eue avec Harrington s'était finie en de bons termes.

Il ignora la petite pique de jalousie qui vint chatouiller ses entrailles, conscient que ce n'était surement que des baisers dû à des gages ou de rapides rencontres intimes, car aux dernières nouvelles, les seules ex de Harrington étaient Nancy, Mel, une certaine Allisandre d'un camp de vacances et une prénommée Stacy qui avait déménagé il y a quelques années –oui, il avait appris sa leçon-.

Cependant, il fit l'erreur de glisser un regard vers Nancy Wheeler toujours près du comptoir avec une dizaine de personnes à observer la partie et cette dernière soutint ce regard comme si elle s'était attendue à le voir tourner la tête vers elle. Il ne sut pas trop ce qu'elle pensait, ni même ce qu'elle exprimait au vu de son expression neutre, voire un peu sinistre.

Au moment où il sourcillait sans lâcher des yeux l'ex petite amie de son copain actuel, la voix suraigüe d'Alicia se faisait entendre :

« Je n'ai jamaiiiiiiiis douté de mon orientation sexuelle ! »

Les yeux de Billy se rivèrent instinctivement sur Alicia qui gloussait, mais il se rendit compte trop tard que sa réaction avait peut-être été un peu trop rapide et paniquée. Néanmoins, hormis Nancy, il semblait que personne n'avait prêté attention à lui, pas même Alicia qui riait avec une de ses amies, visiblement satisfaite par sa question.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherchait là, exactement ? Billy compressa sa mâchoire tout en fixant la belle blonde qui riait et riait. Elle était bien torchée, ça se voyait. Elle cherchait réellement à percer le secret de quelqu'un comme ça ? Quelle idiote. Quoi que, ils étaient bien avancés dans le jeu et ceux potentiellement bien éméchés pouvaient probablement suivre la règle et se trahir.

Le brouhaha s'était élevé et évidemment Billy ne but pas, mais osa un regard vers Steve, espérant qu'il soit assez sobre pour ne pas faire la connerie qu'il pensait plus tôt. Cependant il vit que Harrington paraissait plutôt lucide d'esprit, mais qu'il le fixait de façon incertaine.

Et soudain, Billy comprit. Au milieu de la cohue, des rires, de la musique, Billy comprit ce que voulait faire Steve. Il savait qu'il en avait marre de se cacher, mais boire le verre pouvait pour Steve être un moyen pour commencer à être lui-même et s'accepter tel qui est, c'est-à-dire, aimer les filles et les garçons.

Il voulait jeter le masque… !

Bon sang, ça pouvait être un excellent moment pour lancer subtilement des piques, mais pas aussi le plus intelligent au vu du genre de participants autour de cette table, et Billy se demanda bien si Steve avait conscience du problème dans lequel il s'embourbait s'il buvait ce verre pour avouer au monde qu'il était bisexuel.

Quand le Californien vit le verre dans la main de Steve bouger très légèrement, Billy reporta aussitôt son regard vers Steve qui paraissait on ne peut plus tendu, et secoua la tête le plus discrètement possible tout en lui faisant les gros yeux. Il ne devait surtout pas faire ça ici, il ne devait pas le faire tout court. Hawkins n'était pas bon pour ce qu'ils étaient. Il ne devait pas faire cette connerie où Billy était persuadé que la vie qui allait suivre allait lui claquer à la figure.

Mais il vit que Steve captait le message et finalement, Harrington reposa le verre contre la table alors que chacun discutait vivement ou criait. Résultats des courses, personne ne but et le jeu continua durant encore une trentaine de minutes.

Après le jeu, Billy eut la désagréable impression que Nancy Wheeler le scrutait dès qu'il avait le dos tourné et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu le trahir ? Avait-elle compris quelque chose ? Ou bien se méfiait-elle toujours de lui et il n'avait jamais remarqué avant ses regards perçants rivés vers lui ?

Mais il décida de ne pas s'en occuper et continuer de passer une bonne soirée.

Vers une heure du matin, comme quelques heures auparavant, Steve et Billy se rejoignirent tous les deux dans le jardin, cette fois-ci, sur le côté de la maison, entre le mur et la haie épaisse. Adossé au crépit, Billy fuma et Steve picorait des chips dans un sachet qu'il avait choppé dans le salon avant de quitter la grande demeure bruyante. Ici ils respiraient enfin l'air frais et ils étaient un peu à l'abri des regards bien qu'ils n'iraient pas jusqu'à s'embrasser fougueusement ou se chuchoter des choses intimes car si on plissait les yeux ou tirait la tête, des passants pouvaient apercevoir leurs silhouettes.

Mais pour le moment, c'était bien assez pour eux.

« Alicia va pas me lâcher, » finit par avouer Billy, l'air de rien après quelques minutes de discussion plutôt anodines. « Faut que je lui file un truc sous la dent. »

Étant épaule contre épaule, Billy sentit l'autre garçon se tendre sous ses propos.

« _Un truc sous la dent_ ? » répéta Steve en lui offrant un regard désabusé. « Tu parles du truc que tu as entre les jambes c'est ça ? »

« J'avais trouvé un moyen de le dire sans être trash, mais si tu veux, » commença Billy en haussant brièvement les épaules pour ensuite remarquer que l'expression de son petit ami n'était pas vraiment amusée. « Hey, tu crois que je le fais par plaisir ? »

« Te fous pas de ma gueule, » maugréa Steve qui détourna les yeux vers le sachet à présent vide qu'il écrasait dans ses mains. « Tu peux tout aussi bien lui dire qu'elle t'intéresse pas. Que tu as une copine et que s'est sérieux cette fois. Que t'as pas de capotes, j'sais pas ! »

Malgré lui, Billy ne put retenir un sourire narquois que Steve ne rata malheureusement pas en reportant un regard vers lui. Encore une fois, il adorait le rendre jaloux. Il aimait voir Steve Harrington s'accrocher à lui comme un chien et son os.

« Oh, Steve le Jaloux, le Retour. C'est juste histoire de garder ma-… »

« _Couverture_, je sais, je sais, » le coupa net Steve visiblement un peu irrité. « Mais est-ce que je dois te rappeler la conversation qu'on a eue il y a quelques jours ? Où tu disais que tu n'avais plus que Heather maintenant en tant que couverture, et que ça te suffisait. »

Steve marquait un point et Billy sentit une petite pique de colère venir titiller ses entrailles. Steve ne pouvait pas comprendre, il ne pouvait pas _comprendre_. Oui Heather lui suffisait, mais pas vraiment non plus, il se devait d'apposer sa marque un peu partout, et de perdurer dans ce schéma afin d'être en sureté. Il avait besoin de _plus_.

Steve n'avait pas un père comme lui, il ne pouvait pas _comprendre_ ce qui hantait ses rêves et ses craintes.

« Alicia est encore au lycée, de l'avoir pieuté au moins une fois va me permettre de maintenir ma réputation pendant un bon moment, » se justifia Billy après une expiration de nicotine tout en fixant vaguement la haie épaisse devant lui. « C'est une vraie pipelette, tous le bahut le saura et -… »

Mais à nouveau, Steve le coupa, sourcils froncés tout en se détachant du mur contre lequel ils étaient tous les deux adossé afin de lui faire face, et Billy quitta des yeux la haie feuillue tout en abaissant lentement la cigarette entre ses doigts.

« C'est à forcer comme ça que les gens vont finir par croire que tu caches quelque chose derrière tout ça ! Prétends sortir avec Heather, c'est dans la poche ! » Il n'avait encore une fois, pas tort, mais Billy ne vint pas mordre en retour et attendit patiemment la fin du discours de son petit ami même si sa riposte lui brûlait le bout des lèvres. « Car sincèrement, à t'entendre parler on dirait tu veux juste te soulager un peu avec la première nana que tu choppes. Entre nous je vais finir par croire que le bi' c'est pas moi, mais toi ! »

Jetant rageusement sa cigarette presque consumée dans l'herbe parfaitement coupée du jardin de Francis, Billy quitta lui aussi le mur et pointa sévèrement l'autre garçon du bout de son index.

« Putain ça n'a rien à voir, fait pas ton relou ! » s'énerva donc le blond avec aigreur. « Si j'avais envie de me soulager comme tu dis, ça serais pas une nana que je voudrais à genoux et tu le sais très bien. Mais vois-tu, mon cher _Harrington_, je traine de plus en plus avec toi, et maintenant en public ! » Il baissa d'un ton tout en continuant son discours par crainte d'être entendu, mais garda une certaine acidité. « Alors excuse-moi de vouloir assurer mes arrières avant que mon daron finisse par renifler quelque chose de louche derrière toute cette histoire et qu'il vienne te fracasser la gueule ! »

Il vit Steve sourciller face à lui, et Billy sut qu'il avait pu choisir les bons mots pour le réveiller un peu. Ils n'étaient pas dans un dessin animé Disney ni même dans un des romans d'amour que s'évertuait de lire la mère de Nancy Wheeler et qui trainaient un peu partout chez eux. Il n'y avait pas de happy ending pour eux à la fin de toute cette histoire si leur relation dangereuse se répandait partout dans Hawkins, et Steve le savait tout aussi bien que lui.

Ainsi, Steve resta un instant à soutenir le regard remonté de Billy, visiblement lui aussi agacé. Durant un instant, seules la musique étouffée qui tonnait contre les murs de la maison et la respiration lourde et contrôlée de Billy se firent entendre.

« D'accord, va la sauter si ça te fait plaisir, j'en ai plus rien à faire, » concéda alors Steve en élevant les bras avant de les laisser retomber lourdement contre son corps dans un geste d'exaspération évidente. « Je me demande bien pourquoi est-ce que je crois encore à tes beaux discours quand tu dis freiner la cadence et être lassé de prétendre ! Parce que mets-toi à ma place deux secondes et remarque oh combien on dirait tu profites de ton excuse de couverture pour sauter tout ce qui bouge tout en continuant d'être avec moi, et du _oh combien_ ça fait _mal_ de te voir sans cesse répondre aux avances de toutes les meufs qui tombent à tes pieds ! »

Le Californien tenta de prétendre ne pas être touché par les propos finalement légitimes de l'autre garçon et claqua sa langue contre son palais pour ensuite ajouter de façon glaciale :

« Harrington, tu me fais drôlement chier ce soir, tu as vraiment un -… »

« Bonne soirée, Hargrove, » le coupa froidement Steve en jetant le sachet de chips écrasé près de la cigarette de Billy et ensuite tourner les talons pour commencer à marcher le long de la maison entre le mur et la haie.

Ce fut un juron que retint le blond en le voyant s'éloigner. Il le savait pourtant, dans quoi il s'embarquait en commençant une relation avec un autre garçon. En Californie, il était sorti avec beaucoup de filles, d'abord pour essayer de se changer et finir par aimer les courbes féminines, puis après avoir laissé tomber, avait gardé cette habitude pour prouver à son père qu'il était tout sauf gay. Mais à travers ces relations gavantes et inintéressantes, avait eu deux petits amis sérieux. L'un plus que l'autre, certes, les deux moins sérieux que Steve tout bien réfléchi, mais ça avait été la même galère.

Garder tout ça secret était extrêmement frustrant, surtout quand à côté il se pavanait avec toutes sortes de nanas. Et avec Harrington, c'était pareil. C'était frustrant mais en plus de cela, il lui foutait la pression.

« Arrête. Harrington, » lâcha Billy entre ses dents en voyant qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas et qu'il prenait très clairement la direction de l'avant de la maison, certainement pour quitter les lieux. « T'es même pas en état de conduire. Steve. Reviens, » cette fois-ci, il commença à se mouvoir et pressa le pas vers Harrington. « Putain, Steve ! »

Afin de l'arrêter, il fut obligé de trottiner et agripper fermement l'épaule de l'autre garçon afin de le tirer en arrière au moment où il aurait bifurqué pour arriver sur la pelouse avant. Sentant de la résistance, il fut contraint de le tirer plus fermement en arrière et finit par le pousser contre le mur et le maintenir par les deux épaules afin qu'il ne s'enfuit pas.

Steve finit donc par s'immobiliser contre le mur, lançant un regard noir vers Billy. Oui, il paraissait vraiment remonté.

La musique était moins puissante, le brouhaha quasiment absent, et Billy discernait le chant des grillons tout autour d'eux. Ils étaient finalement à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Te fatigue pas, » commença Steve en attrapant l'un des poignets de Billy dans l'optique de retirer l'une des mains qui le clouaient contre le mur. « J'en ai ma claque, je suis crevé et tu- mppf… »

Glissant l'une de ses mains contre le torse de Steve pour le garder toujours plaqué contre le mur, sa seconde main vint se presser contre la bouche de Harrington afin de l'empêcher d'en dire plus. Avant que Steve ne vienne potentiellement lui mordre la peau de sa paume et s'offusquer tout haut d'être coupé ainsi, Billy jeta de rapides regards inquisiteurs autour de lui puis retira sa main et se pencha pour presser ses lèvres contre celles si chaudes de l'autre garçon.

Il ne s'attendait pas à entreprendre avec Harrington un échange torride et brûlant là, ici, en pleine soirée chez l'un de leur ancien camarade de lycée, mais fut quelque peu frustré de voir Steve à peine répondre à ce baiser. De ce fait, à peine six secondes après, il reculait, ses deux mains à nouveau enclavées autour des épaules de Steve qui pourtant avait arrêté de se défendre.

« OK, OK, dramatise pas, Princesse, » lâcha Billy d'une voix rauque alors que Steve le regardait toujours sombrement. « J'emmerde Alicia, il lui manque clairement une queue pour être un tantinet plus intéressante. »

Il vit Steve sourire légèrement sans joie aucune, de façon sarcastique et Billy poussa un soupir agacé, mais il ne lâcha pas les épaules de l'autre garçon par crainte qu'il ne profite de cette occasion pour décamper.

Oui, il abandonnait Alicia, c'est bon, il capitulait. Harrington pourrait au moins faire semblait d'être satisfait.

« Me pousse pas à te faire une sérénade ou te cracher des discours fleuris, tu vois ce que je veux dire, » marmonna Billy entre ses dents.

« Ouais, ouais. »

Sa moue boudeuse aurait presque pu faire rire Billy qui l'aurait ensuite traité de gamin ou de bébé, mais là, il n'avait pas envie de rire. Même l'alcool ingéré en quantité suffisante ne semblait pas assez fort pour faire divaguer son esprit.

« Putain tu veux quoi de plus ? » siffla Billy entre ses dents. « Que je te prenne dans mes bras, t'embarque dans le salon et hurle au monde que c'est toi que je préfère baiser ? »

Chose qu'il ne ferait sans doute jamais, même avec 90% d'alcool dans le sang tant son esprit était marqué par les risques dangereux qui pouvaient le mener face à un Neil Hargrove enragé, mais ça valait bien le coup de le dire puisque Harrington ne put finalement pas s'empêcher de lâcher un léger sourire.

Ses traits semblaient se détendre un peu, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait tiré Steve contre le mur, le concerné baissa ses yeux couleur noisette et poussa un soupir.

« Langage, » lâcha Steve. « Et non, pas besoin d'aller à ses extrêmes-là, mais c'est bien essayé. » Il poussa un second soupir en levant à nouveau les yeux vers Billy. « Je suis juste fatigué… De faire semblant. De faire gaffe à chacun de mes gestes, de mes regards, de mes propos. »

« C'était dans le full package, Pretty Boy. Je t'ai prévenu une bonne centaine de fois. »

En réalité, il comprenait bien ce que Steve subissait. Lui aussi le subissait, faire semblant était frustrant et rageant, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Et en plus de cela, son comportement attisait la jalousie douloureuse de Steve et inversement. Quand en effet, il se mettait à la place de Steve il aurait serré des dents et des poings plus d'une fois. Rien que le rappel de Nancy jetant des regards à Steve était assez pour ressentir ce que pouvait subir Steve quand Billy se pavanait avec une fille random.

« Je sais, je sais, » ajouta Steve pour ensuite sourire de façon sarcastique à son encontre « Heureusement que tu vaux le coup, _William_ Hargrove. »

« Rah, ta gueule, » maugréa Billy en frappant légèrement son épaule tout en le lâchant, pour ensuite laisser aller le sourire amusé et soulagé qui vint se répandre sur ses lèvres. « Bon on ferait mieux de retourner là-bas, en plus il doit y avoir une Alicia en chaleur à ma recherche et j'ai deux mots à lui dire. Du style que Heather est ma muse. »

Steve rit légèrement à ses propos, mais Billy pouvait voir que oui, il était bien fatigué.

« OK, moi je vais aller discuter un peu du côté de Nance' et Jonathan, » lui fit Steve en se détachant du mur pour se masser la nuque. « Oh, et d'ici une heure ou deux, y'aura bien une salle de bain de libre et la plupart des gens dans le coltard, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Le sourire sournois que lui lança alors Steve égaya le cœur de Billy qui rit joyeusement tout en allant ébouriffer les cheveux de l'autre garçon, sa main finissant par glisser le long de sa nuque pour la caresser discrètement.

« Je vois parfaitement, Pretty Boy. »

O

La dernière fois que Billy avait vu l'heure, c'était avant de sortir dehors, et il était presque quatre heures du matin. Le jardin était vidé de monde suite à la toute légère pluie pourtant rafraichissante. Leurs camarades étaient soit en train de décuver quelque part à l'intérieur, ou bien endormis dans l'une des innombrables chambres de la grande bâtisse, et d'autres étaient rentrés avant. Tout ça laissait donc le jardin à l'herbe verte polluée par des gobelets rouges, dénué de toute vie.

Hormis de celle de Billy et Steve.

« Et là, le shérif a ouvert la porte et Wheeler junior à hurlé et a renversé la table en se retenant contre la nappe. C'était si drôle ! »

À l'anecdote de Steve qui était allongé au bord de la piscine, chaussures et chaussettes retirées, jean retroussé au niveau de ses mollets, Billy rit hystériquement pour ensuite boire au goulot les restes de l'alcool présent dans l'une des bouteilles de vodka de Denis. Il était assis lui aussi au bord de la piscine, tout proche du crâne de Steve, les pieds dans l'eau fraiche du bassin lumineux.

Il déposa la bouteille en verre lourdement sur la pierre entourant la piscine, concédant qu'il avait bien assez bu et tira ses bras en arrière pour prendre appui et contempler le ciel étoilé. Il sentait la chaleur du haut du crâne de Harrington contre sa cuisse malgré le jean qu'il portait, et ferma un instant les yeux, se laissant bercer par la voix de son petit ami qui racontait une autre histoire hilarante.

Lui aussi avait bien bu et malgré la fatigue qu'il avait démontrée un peu avant, continuait de parler énergiquement –peut-être d'un ton plus lent- tout en faisant des gestes pour accompagner ses dires.

La douce pluie légère et rafraichissante qui caressait la peau du visage de Billy vint s'arrêter. Il ne savait pas combien de degrés il faisait dehors, mais il était prêt à parier que le temps ne s'était pas abaissé en dessous de vingt cinq degrés. Quel été brûlant. Même torse nu en pleine nuit, il suait.

« Je te raconterais un jour d'où provient cette batte de baseball, » ajouta donc Steve à la fin de son récit, ses yeux s'étant fermés, son avant-bras pressé contre son front.

« Hum… C'est ce que tu me dis depuis des semaines déjà. »

Oui, il savait que Steve avait quelque chose à raconter, concernant un traumatisme, ou une histoire un peu glauque. Il le savait depuis des mois, avant même qu'il ne commence à sortir avec lui. Mais il savait ce sujet on ne peut plus tendu, et il avait décidé de respecter son choix et d'attendre qu'il soit prêt pour en parler.

Après tout, Steve avait fait de même pour lui concernant le sujet de son père. Il avait attendu sans le pousser à cracher tout ce qu'il savait à présent sur lui.

Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur Steve toujours allongé à un petit centimètre de l'eau, et ses yeux se baladèrent le long de son corps à demi assoupi. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés comme pas possible et sa chemise noire à demi ouverte sur son torse et son jean de la même couleur un peu serré. Inconsciemment, Billy passa sa langue contre ses lèvres humidifiées par l'ancienne petite pluie et il vérifia du coin des yeux que Steve n'avait rien dans les poches avant de son jean.

Pas de portefeuille, bien.

Ainsi, alors qu'un sourire malicieux se dessinait sur les lèvres de Billy il se pencha vers Steve, plaça l'une de ses mains contre son épaule et l'autre contre ses reins, et dans un geste vif et puissant, le fit rouler sur le côté afin de le jeter dans la piscine.

Dans un grand _splash_, le corps de Harrington rencontra l'eau et Billy se mit à rire si fort en se levant, retirant ses jambes de la piscine au cas où Steve souhaiterait le tirer dans l'eau lui aussi, et quand la tête totalement choquée de Steve revint à la surface, son rire s'amplifia.

« T'es malade ! » s'exclama Steve qui pataugeait au milieu de la piscine en toussant bruyamment. « J'ai respiré l'eau de la piscine ! »

Et il se mit à tousser à nouveau, sa toux étant étouffée par les rires rauques de Billy qui vint se pencher légèrement en avant sur le bord de la piscine, mains contre ses cuisses, comme un adulte observant un petit enfant.

« Pas de soucis, Princesse, en cas de noyade, je suis formé pour te sauver, je te rappelle. »

Steve leva les yeux au ciel en se rapprochant du bord et posa une main trempée sur la pierre beige, sa seconde se tirant vers Billy qu'il fixait, sourcils froncés. Billy ricana en se redressant, sachant très bien ce que comptait faire Steve Harrington.

Ainsi, il attrapa puissamment la main trempée de Steve et comme il l'avait prévu, il sentit que Steve tirait sur son bras pour tenter de l'amener avec lui dans la piscine, mais Billy tint bon et planta ses pieds sur la pierre comme il avait l'habitude de le faire au basketball.

« Ça ne marchera pas avec moi, Harrington, » ricana Billy en arquant un sourcil provocateur.

« Je me nourris de l'espoir à te voir te noyer ici, » répliqua Steve en lâchant le bord de sa seconde main pour venir férocement attraper à deux mains celle de Billy.

Billy apposa une force plus solide pour résister au poids entier de Steve qui essayait vainement de le jeter avec lui dans l'eau. Son biceps brûlait et il compressa la mâchoire mais il tint bon.

Soudain, il vit les yeux de Steve déverrouiller les siens pour regarder quelque chose derrière lui et l'expression de son visage devint plus réservée.

« Oh, hey, Alicia ! » salua-t-il d'un geste de la tête.

Aussitôt, Billy ouvrit sa main pour lâcher toute poigne autour de celles de Steve qui pourtant s'enroulèrent douloureusement autour de son poignet et au moment où il se retournait pour voir qu'il n'y avait tout bonnement personne dans le jardin, il comprit que sa surprise et sa perte de concentration l'avaient perdu.

Ses pieds glissèrent et sous le poids de Steve qui tenait fermement à deux mains son poignet droit, Billy sentit son corps tomber en avant et soudain, la fraicheur de l'eau claqua sa peau.

Quand sa tête regagna la surface il entendit le rire clair de Steve et sans attendre, se jeta presque sur lui pour tenter de le couler.

Ainsi, durant quelques minutes, ils rirent, crièrent, s'éclaboussèrent, tels des gosses dans la piscine de leur jardin. Parfois, lui ou Steve lançait un bref regard sur le côté, mais la piscine étant entourée d'une petite haie, ils étaient couverts et le chemin menant au jardin était vide de monde.

Puis, après quelques instants de jeu hystérique bercé par l'alcool, les mains de Billy vinrent s'agripper au col trempé de la chemise de Steve, le maintenant ainsi près de lui. Ils avaient pied à cet endroit-là, et l'eau leur arrivait au niveau du menton, se qui les poussa parfois à se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas boire la tasse.

Leurs rires se turent dans la nuit, l'eau se calma tout autour d'eux et leurs yeux se trouvèrent. Des gouttes d'eau à l'odeur de chlore gouttaient lentement le long de leurs cheveux pour filer sur leurs visages. La musique était depuis un moment déjà muette, et seul le bruit des vaguelettes contre le bord de la piscine et contre leur corps était perceptible.

Au moment où Billy refermait ses poings plus ardemment autour du col de Steve pour l'approcher un peu vers lui et que ses pupilles bleutées descendirent jusqu'à ses lèvres avec envie, Harrington déglutit.

« Billy… » commença-t-il en jetant à nouveau un regard préoccupé vers le jardin.

« Y'a personne, relax, princesse… »

Il en avait vécu des soirées, et il savait qu'après une certaine heure, il y avait bien moyen d'être tranquille, surtout si loin dans le jardin d'une demeure aussi grande.

Puis, sans attendre l'autorisation, Billy vint presser avidement ses lèvres trempées contre celles tout aussi mouillées de Steve et aussitôt, les mains de Harrington vinrent vagabonder dans les cheveux blonds du Californien, l'attirant plus fermement contre lui.

Le baiser humide et brûlant s'intensifia et à un moment, il sentit que le dos de Steve venait de rejoindre le bord de la piscine, n'ayant même pas remarqué qu'il le poussait inconsciemment en arrière pour avoir une prise.

Les mains de Steve glissaient contre la nuque de Billy, et lorsque la cuisse de Billy vint se presser contre la bosse dans le jean de Steve, il entendit l'autre garçon gémir contre sa bouche. En réalité, il aurait aimé trouver un endroit plus pratique pour faire quoi que ce soit avec Steve, une salle de bain à verrou, ou bien l'arrière de sa Camaro ou de la BMW, mais il devait avouer que s'embrasser sous le ciel étoilé et dans une piscine dans laquelle émanait de douces lumières bleues, était plutôt existant.

Dans le baiser, les mains de Billy quittèrent le col de chemise pour glisser voracement sous tissu, contre la peau du ventre de Steve et descendre le long de ses hanches. Le bras de Steve vint s'enrouler autour du cou de Billy, souhaitant plus de frictions, pressant ainsi leurs deux corps ensemble.

O

« T'es sûre que Steve est encore ici ? » lui demanda Jonathan qui était à l'entrée, rangeant son appareil photo dans la pochette accrochée autour de son cou. « Il est tard, il est peut-être rentré. »

« Non, non, sa voiture est toujours là, et je pense qu'il a un peu beaucoup bu aujourd'hui, » lui fit Nancy qui récupéra sa veste légère déposée sur le porte-manteau. « J'aimerais lui demander s'il préfère rester ou rentrer avec nous, j'ai peur qu'il prenne la voiture dans cet état. »

Sa préoccupation était légitime, elle savait qu'auparavant, Steve était déjà rentré chez lui en voiture alors qu'il était en état d'ébriété. Quand ils étaient sortis ensemble, cela avait cessé suite aux réprimandes de sa petite amie, mais à aujourd'hui, elle préférait en avoir le cœur net. Surtout après avoir vu Tommy et Carol prendre la route il y a dix minutes, tous deux totalement ivres.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre alors que Jonathan hochait la tête, et vit qu'il était pratiquement quatre heures trente, et s'étonna presque d'être restée aussi longtemps ici. Ça faisait un bon moment qu'elle n'était pas allée à une soirée, mais suite à la demande de Francis qui voulait des photos et la promesse de retrouver tous les lycéens pour une soirée chaleureuse, Nancy avait suivi le troupeau.

Et ça avait été finalement très sympa. Mais il était l'heure de rentrer pour eux, Jonathan bossait dans le magasin de sa mère en début d'après-midi et elle-même avait des courses à faire pour le mariage de sa tante.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment, il est peut-être en haut, » proposa Jonathan en vérifiant vers l'escalier. « Je vais aller y jeter un coup d'œil… En espérant ne pas tomber sur une vision d'horreur ! »

Nancy rit doucement en hochant la tête. Qui sait ce qui pouvait se cacher dans les chambres en haut ? L'année dernière Jonathan lui avait raconté être allé chercher les toilettes et être tombé dans une chambre puant alcool et shit, avec un élève de dernière année totalement nu sur le lit étalé comme une étoile de mer et sa petite amie nue elle aussi à même le sol à serrer un oreiller et vomir en même temps.

Que du bonheur.

« Je m'occupe du salon, » lui dit-elle alors en hissant son sac à main contre son épaule.

« Vérifie aussi le jardin, j'ai vu Steve aller fumer dehors plus d'une fois. »

« Je vais faire ça. »

Ainsi, ils se séparèrent et Nancy traversa le salon tout en jetant un autre coup d'œil à sa montre. La musique s'était tue depuis une petite heure, les sièges et canapés étaient occupés par des jeunes à moitié endormis, certains carrément à même le sol. Quand elle vérifia la cuisine, elle vit cinq personnes assises en tailleur sur le carrelage à jouer au jeu de la bouteille avec une boîte de Pringles, et au vu de leurs rires et leur propos, ils étaient bien touchés par l'alcool ou elle ne savait quoi qu'ils avaient pu fumer.

Elle referma la porte de la cuisine, ses yeux balayant le salon. Elle vit les fidèles amis de Billy étalés sur le tapis, Aden une bouteille de bière vide serrée entre son torse et son bras, et Nancy laissa échapper un rire un peu moqueur, bien contente de voir cette bande de provocateurs et d'irrespectueux décuver ainsi.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les baies vitrées à demi ouvertes, son esprit dériva un instant jusqu'au fameux Billy Hargrove qui n'était pas avec ses amis, et elle savait qu'il n'était pas le genre de personne à déserter si tôt une soirée d'une telle envergure. Il était donc évident pour elle qu'il se trouvait soit en haut, soit dans sa Camaro, dans les bras d'une ou deux nanas faciles.

Elle poussa la baie vitrée afin de pouvoir passer et une fois à l'extérieur sur l'herbe humidifiée qui rafraichissait la peau de ses pieds libérés par ses sandales élégantes, elle chercha son ami du coin des yeux.

« Steve ? » appela-t-elle, pas trop fort non plus, par crainte de réveiller tout le voisinage.

Elle fit quelques pas dans l'herbe, et arriva sur le petit chemin en galet qui était éclairé par les lampadaires du jardin chatoyant. Tournant sur elle-même pour essayer de percevoir une potentielle présence, elle ne vit personne. Ni vers le chalet en bois, ni vers la terrasse, ni même près des arbres.

« Steve ? » répéta-t-elle.

Elle suivit ensuite le chemin en galet, commençant à se demander sérieusement si lui aussi n'était pas en haut. Après tout, peut-être avait-il trouvé lui aussi une fille ? Ou bien avait partagé un petit moment d'intimité avec sa copine du moment. Nancy opta pour la seconde option, ayant comme l'impression que depuis peu, Steve avait quelqu'un dans sa vie.

Oui, elle l'avait senti, mais n'avait jamais interrogé son ami à ce sujet, sachant que s'il ne lui disait pas encore qu'il était en couple, c'était pour une bonne raison, et attendait patiemment. En réalité, Nancy avait vite compris qu'il devait s'agir d'une relation relativement récente et qu'avant de le crier sous tous les toits, il préférait voir si cela marchait ou pas.

Il ya deux semaines, quand elle avait su pour sûr qu'il était avec quelqu'un –ça coïncidait avec les fois où il restait mystérieux quand à ses sorties ou bien suite aux orbes pétillantes de ses yeux qui indiquaient qu'il était épanoui en ce moment-, elle et Jonathan avaient essayé de réfléchir de qui il pouvait bien s'agir.

Jonathan penchait plutôt pour une fille un peu plus âgée, qu'ils avaient potentiellement rencontrée au boulot ou en soirée, qui n'était pas au lycée avec eux –Nancy avait alors pensé que son petit ami fait allusion à Robin, la collègue de Steve à Scoops Ahoy, mais après avoir observé la concernée sur son lieu de travail, il ne semblait pas y avoir quelque chose entre eux,- et Jon' lui avait ensuite dit qu'il pensait finalement à une fille qu'ils n'avaient pas encore rencontrée.

Tandis que Nancy était persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'une fille de leur lycée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait comme une intuition. Elle avait vu Beth lorgnée sur Steve plusieurs fois à la soirée, mais Steve de retour ne semblait pas répondre à ses regards, et elle avait donc oublié l'idée qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Alors peut-être était-ce Malory ? Ou Alicia ? Non, Alicia paraissait en pincer pour Hargrove.

Ou alors, cette fille de-…

Soudain, une fois devant la piscine, Nancy se figea, remarquant qu'elle n'était plus seule et qu'au moins deux personnes se trouvaient dans l'eau. La lueur de la piscine offrait des couleurs étrangères tout autour d'elle, mais elle put reconnaître le dos de la personne torse nu qui plaquait une autre personne contre le bord.

Oui, de sa position, elle reconnut les cheveux emblématiques de Billy Hargrove, elle ne pouvait pas en douter. Evidemment, s'il n'était pas en haut à peloter une fille, il était dans la piscine à embrasser à pleine bouche une-…

Alors que Billy bougeait un peu sa tête pour dévorer le cou de la personne qu'il maintenant dans l'eau près du bord, les yeux de Nancy Wheeler s'écarquillèrent et son cœur rata un battement.

Cette seconde personne aux joues rougies et aux cheveux en pagaille n'était décidément pas une fille et-…

« Steve ?! » lâcha-t-elle sous le choc, pressant aussitôt une main contre sa bouche, n'ayant pas imaginé faire connaître sa présence ainsi.

Sous sa voix, les deux hommes sursautèrent brutalement et Billy Hargrove fit volte-face, ses cheveux trempés suivant le mouvement pour se coller sauvagement contre son front. De sa position, Nancy qui avait les yeux englués sur Steve, vit son ex-petit ami pâlir à vue d'œil et écarquiller les yeux, catastrophé.

Steve et… _Billy Hargrove_ ?

Nancy ne se laissa pas le temps de digérer l'information et la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, ce fut de tourner les talons et fuir ce qu'elle venait de voir à l'instant. Mais alors qu'elle empruntait le chemin de galet à l'envers, le cœur battant, les neurones en ébullition, elle entendit derrière elle l'eau de la piscine être secouée puis ensuite, des bruits de pas nus et précipités.

« Nancy ! Attends ! »

Malgré elle, elle se figea mais ne se retourna pas. Derrière elle, elle put sentir Steve arriver, ne se souciant pas des galets désagréables sous le plat de ses pieds nus. La scène ne cessait de se rembobiner juste sous ses yeux et elle déglutit nerveusement, ne sachant comment réagir ou quoi dire, puis elle se retourna vers Steve qui était trempé de la tête aux pieds, habillé de son jean retroussé et de sa chemise noire. Il paraissait paniqué et était essoufflé, Nancy pouvait lire une parfaite terreur dans les yeux de son ami.

« Nancy… Je-… » commença Steve dans la précipitation. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu-… »

« N'essaie pas de me prendre pour une idiote en me sortant le fameux _ce n'est pas ce que tu crois_, Steve. Je sais ce que j'ai vu dans cette piscine. »

Oui elle le savait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'intégrer dans son esprit. Elle était tout aussi secouée que Steve et le regardait droit dans les yeux, perdue.

« Nance', c'est… »

Mais Steve ne continua pas et referma la bouche pour se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Nancy en profita pour le détailler un instant des yeux, cherchant à voir s'il était shooté à quelque chose ou complètement bourré, mais non. Il tenait debout sans trop chanceler malgré le tremblement de ses mains qu'elle pouvait discerner de sa position.

Non, ça ne paraissait pas être une erreur due à un trop-plein d'alcool ou à quelque chose qu'il avait fumé, Steve paraissait sur le qui-vive et vraiment apeuré.

« Comment est-ce que… ça peut être possible… ? » lâcha alors Nancy, déboussolée, en désignant d'un geste vague le chemin derrière Steve qui menait à la piscine. « Billy, Steve… Billy Hargrove ! »

« Je sais, je sais… »

Nancy avait tant de questions, mais elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

« Je suis désolée, vraiment Nance', je voulais vraiment t'en parler… » reprit son ami qui avait à présent deux mains presser contre son crâne. « Je voulais vraiment. Mais j'avais peur, et… Et je-… »

« Je comprends plus, Steve… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu m'as vraiment aimé ou c'était une mascarade ou je ne sais quoi ? »

Bien sûr, c'était la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Steve qui embrassait un autre garçon de son plein gré en cachette ne voulait dire qu'une chose, n'est-ce pas ? Et Nancy sentit son cœur se serrer à cette réalisation. Elle déglutit en ignorant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

« Bien sûr ! Bien sûr que je t'aimais, rien de tout ça l'année passée n'était du flanc, je te le jure ! » s'exclama vivement Steve en abaissant ses bras, l'air effaré. « Je te jure que mes sentiments étaient sincères ! »

« Mais tu viens d'embrasser un garçon… » lui répondit Nancy qui ne comprenait décidément plus.

Et il paraissait sincère. Cette sincérité calma le sentiment de trahison qui commençait à brûler ses entrailles et Nancy prit une plus ample inspiration, tentant de comprendre, de s'ouvrir à ce qu'allait lui expliquer son ami.

Steve quant à lui, vérifia prestement autour de lui s'ils étaient encore seuls –non Billy semblait ne pas vouloir venir jusqu'ici, il était surement encore près de la piscine-, puis il reprit d'une voix un peu moins sereine :

« Oui, c'est récemment, Nance', que-… Je sais pas trop comment j'en suis venu à là, mais c'est arrivé, OK ? C'est comme si… Ça avait toujours été comme ça chez moi. Comme si-… »

« Tu aimes les filles et les garçons, c'est ça que tu essaies de me dire ? » tenta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Pour toute réponse, Steve hocha la tête, et Nancy put lire une lueur de soulagement chez son ami comme si il appréciait la voir comprendre et essayer de converser avec lui sur ce sujet malgré le choc. Ainsi, se remettant lentement de sa surprise et comprenant qu'elle venait de s'élancer dans un sujet on ne peut plus sérieux, Nancy hocha elle aussi la tête sans lâcher des yeux l'autre garçon.

Steve avait besoin d'elle. Elle le sentait à présent.

« Je ne savais… pas ça possible, » lui avoua-t-elle lentement, cherchant ses mots.

« C'est pas des mensonges, c'est ce que je ressens, je sais pas, c'est comme ça, » continua Steve en baissant d'un ton, tout en parlant vraiment très vite. « Billy dit qu'en Californie s'est appelé… être _bisexuel_. »

Il avait terminé sa phrase dans un chuchotement tout en vérifiant à nouveau que personne ne les espionnait et Nancy hocha encore une fois lentement la tête, étudiant les propos de son ami. En effet, ce terme ne lui était pas vraiment inconnu, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part.

Elle ne savait pas cela possible jusque-là, mais elle avait confiance en Steve, et crut en lui.

« Nancy, je suis désolée, si je te dégoute, si j'ai-… »

« Je suis pas dégoutée ou en colère, Steve… je suis juste… Surprise, » le coupa Nancy en levant une main devant lui pour l'arrêter dans ses excuses. « Vraiment. Ou du moins, plutôt de ce que j'ai vu. À vrai dire, j'avais comme… Une certaine intuition… »

« Quoi ? »

Oui, tout semblait coïncider à présent. Certaines cases rentraient dans le puzzle. C'était difficile à croire mais la logique prenait le dessus et après s'être humecté les lèvres tout en soutenant le regard agité de son ex petit ami, Nancy ajouta :

« Maintenant que tu me dis tout ça… Tout devient un peu plus clair. »

« C'est flagrant ? » s'inquiéta aussitôt le brun en faisant un pas vers Nancy. « Je veux dire, que moi et Billy… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, la laissant en suspens mais Nancy voyait très bien ce que cherchait à lui dire Steve et tenta un petit sourire, quelque peu crispé.

« Donc vous sortez bien ensemble ? Pour de vrai ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Sans même avoir l'air de se soucier d'être trempé de la tête aux pieds et des galets surement douloureux sous ses pieds, Steve se risqua et hocha lentement la tête en guise de réponse, sans détacher son regard des yeux de la jeune femme, comme cherchant à pouvoir lire tout ce qu'elle tentait de dissimuler.

Et cette réponse fit chavirer son cœur pour elle ne savait quelle raison. C'était _surprenant_ pour ne pas dire, totalement ahurissant. Ce qui la stupéfiait le plus malgré toutes les preuves qui finalement pointaient vers cette voie-là quand on avait les bouts adéquats du puzzle, c'était que Billy Hargrove était de ce bord-là. LE Billy HARGROVE.

« Wow… J'aurais jamais imaginé Hargrove… » commença-t-elle en laissant son regard dévier sur le côté. « Peu importe. Ce n'est pas mes affaires, » reprit-elle ensuite en secouant la tête, consciente que ce n'était surement pas ce qui allait aider Steve et l'apaiser. « Et t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien. »

« Et… Et comment tu as deviné ? »

Elle reporta son regard vers Steve pâle et tremblant. Elle se sentit mal pour lui. Evidemment, elle venait de les chopper dans un moment plutôt intime alors que leur relation était on ne peut plus secrète et dangereuse, ça Nancy le savait très bien, et elle prit une plus grande inspiration, adoucissant le ton de sa voix :

« Je n'ai pas deviné, comme je t'ai dit, c'est après coup… Mais maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi il vient sans arrêt à ton boulot ou que tu es très vague et discret concernant certaine de tes sorties… »

Et puis tous les regards notamment durant cette soirée. En réalité elle ne s'était pas posé de questions quant à ces regards discrets qu'ils s'étaient parfois lancés ou les réactions étranges de Billy durant le jeu du « je n'ai jamais », mais ça aussi après coup, voulait tout dire.

« J'aurais aimé que tu l'apprennes dans des circonstances différentes, sincèrement, » ajouta Steve après un soupir en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière de sa nuque avant de renifler.

Il allait finir par attraper froid à rester comme ça ainsi à quatre heures du matin.

« Me l'aurais-tu dit un jour ? » tenta alors Nancy en haussant un sourcil. « Tu as dit être effrayé. »

« J'avais peur de ta réaction. De la réaction de tout le monde, à vrai dire. »

Et sa crainte était légitime, mais Nancy eut de la peine pour lui, son cœur se gonfla et lui offrit un sourire triste tout en faisant un pas en avant, n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de chlore.

« Steve… Ne prends pas mal ma réaction à la piscine, je… Comme je t'ai dit, j'ai été surprise, c'est même un euphémisme à ce niveau-là. Mais sache que le fait que tu sortes avec un autre garçon n'est en rien un problème pour moi. C'est… »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui laissa sa phrase en suspens, et Steve fut rapide à compléter ce creux.

« C'est Billy le hic, hein ? »

« Fait attention à toi, Steve, » dit-elle aussitôt, plus sérieusement. « Tu le connais mieux que moi, évidemment, mais fait attention, s'il te plaît. Il y a encore quelques minutes, je pensais qu'il était… »

Brièvement, elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière l'épaule de Steve, là où se trouvait le chemin de galets menant à la piscine mais aucune trace de Billy Hargrove.

Elle n'avait décidément pas confiance en lui.

« Ainsi donc… Il est comme toi ? » reprit-elle ses yeux se reportant sur son ex-petit ami. « À aimer filles et garçons ? Steve, il couche avec une fille différente toutes les semaines, ou du moins, au lycée, c'était à peu près son quota… Je ne veux pas faire la chaperonne mais si tu veux quelque chose de sérieux… »

« J'ai pas vraiment de soucis à me faire au niveau de toutes les meufs qui tournent autour de lui, sincèrement. »

Les yeux de Steve évitèrent soigneusement le regard de Nancy qui resta un instant sans voix. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, la referma, à la recherche de ce qu'elle pourrait dire pour exprimer sa surprise, et finalement, le son vint :

« Oh… Hargrove est…vraiment _gay_ ? »

Ce fut à voix basse qu'elle avait dit cela. Vraiment basse. Loin d'elle l'envie que Hargrove aille lui mener un enfer pour avoir crié son secret sous tous les toits. Et pour confirmer ses doutes, Steve hocha à nouveau la tête, lèvres retroussées.

« Je suis… un peu sur le cul à vrai dire ! Il joue donc au Don Juan compulsif, » finalement, Nancy concéda qu'en effet, son trop-plein de relation sans queue ni tête avec n'importe quelle nana du bahut pouvait bien cacher autre chose. « Est-ce que c'est l'alcool ? Est-ce que je suis en train de délirer, Steve Harrington ? »

Et Nancy rit légèrement, sentant la pression retomber.

« Je crois pas non, » lui fit Steve en souriant lui aussi. « T'as besoin que je te jette dans la piscine pour te rafraichir les idées ? Je t'assure, ça réveille. »

Elle fut soulagée de voir que finalement, rien ne sembla changer entre eux. Mais à présent, elle se fit à l'idée que Steve jouait à un jeu dangereux et que cette relation qu'il gardait secrète ne devait pas être de tout repos. Ainsi, elle leva une main pour prendre doucement les doigts mouillés de Steve dans un geste de réconfort et lui sourit à nouveau.

« Allez, t'inquiète pas Steve… je suis de ton côté OK ? » lui fit-elle chaleureusement.

Au moment où Steve hochait la tête en retour, se détendant visiblement, d'autres bruits de pas se firent entre derrière Harrington. Des bruits de semelles de chaussures craquant sous les galets beiges du petit chemin coquet.

Steve se retourna aussitôt et Nancy lâcha sa main, et ils aperçurent Billy Hargrove qui se dirigeait vers eux à grandes enjambées, poings serrés et sourcils froncés à leur maximum. Il s'était ainsi décidé à se montrer et ne semblait pas vouloir rire. Il était toujours torse nu sur lequel le liquide de la piscine brillait sous les lueurs des lampadaires et avait récupéré ses bottines dont le jean trempé commençait à faire ruisseler d'eau.

« Elle a quelque chose à dire, la Wheeler ? » lâcha Billy d'une voix forte en arrivant vers eux, tirant un peu sa tête en arrière pour paraître plus imposant.

Nancy vit Steve froncer aussitôt les sourcils à ses propos et la jeune femme lui répondit du tac au tac :

« Est-ce qu'il serait en train de me menacer,_ le Hargrove _? »

« Tout dépend de toi, » gronda Billy d'une voix rauque en s'arrêtant à un pas de la jeune femme.

« Hey, hey, non ! » s'exclama Steve en poussant Billy en arrière d'une main contre son épaule dénudée. « Billy tais-toi ! » puis il se tourna vers Nancy, réellement navré. « Nancy c'est pas une menace, il-… »

« Tu crois que tu me fais peur, mais non, » riposta Nancy sans lâcher Billy Hargrove des yeux. « Et Steve je sais parfaitement le message qu'il tente de me faire passer. »

Oui, c'était clairement des menaces, et elle pouvait le sentir rien qu'en posant ses yeux sur Hargrove qui paraissait furibond. Mais elle n'avait pas peur, elle savait qu'elle détenait à présent une bombe à retardement et que Hargrove ne risquerait pas de tacher sa réputation comme cela.

« Ce n'est pas-… » commença vainement Steve à l'égard de la jeune fille.

« Et non, je ne dirais rien, je ne suis pas comme Carol ou Natalia qui dès le premier ragot, répandent la poudre dans la seconde tout autour d'elle, » reprit durement Nancy toujours en regardant Hargrove sinistrement. « Et ce n'est pas parce que tu me menaces que je ne dirais rien, mais je le fais pour Steve. »

« Si gentil de ta part, Wheeler. Tu veux une médaille ou quelque chose ? » siffla le Californien entre ses dents.

Steve se retourna vivement vers Billy tout en lui chuchotant quelque chose que n'arriva pas à percevoir Nancy, mais elle comprit qu'il lui intimait de baisser d'un ton ou de surveiller ses paroles.

« Et ne t'avise pas à lui faire du mal, tu m'entends, » ajouta Nancy qui garda la tête haute à l'adresse de Hargrove qui sourcilla aussitôt.

Non elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait l'hiver dernier, elle espéra se dire qu'il avait changé sinon Steve ne se serait pas épris de lui de la sorte.

« Ou sinon quoi ? » maugréa Hargrove en arquant un sourcil provocateur. « C'est toi qui me menaces maintenant, ma jolie ? Je pense pas que-… »

« BILLY ! On se calme OK ? » s'écria à nouveau Steve qui visiblement, avait oublié qu'ils se trouvaient à quelques mètres d'une bonne trentaine d'adolescents assoupis, dehors à quatre heures du matin, puis il se retourna vers Nancy. « Et Nance', je te remercie pour ta préoccupation mais je peux prendre son de moi tout seul. »

« Je sais, j'ai parfaitement confiance en toi Steve. C'est en lui que je n'ai _pas_ confiance, » lui fit-elle remarquer en pointant le blond du bout de son doigt.

« T'as pas m-… »

« Billy la ferme, » coupa net Steve en le faisant à nouveau reculer d'un pas, cette fois-ci un peu plus violemment. « Elle ne dira rien, tu veux quoi de plus, hein ? Qu'on fasse un serment dans le sang ? Un _croix de bois croix de fer si je mens je vais en enfer_ ? »

Cette fois-ci, Nancy se sentit analyser sous toutes les coutures par le regard bleuté pétillant de colère de Billy Hargrove. Puis, elle le vit s'humecter les lèvres et détourner les yeux vers Steve, sourcils toujours froncés.

« Peu importe, » grinça-t-il en croisant les bras contre son torse nu. « J'ai pas-… »

Mais de nouveaux bruits de pas le turent dans sa phrase et tous tournèrent la tête vers la source du bruit. Il s'agissait de Jonathan Byers qui arrivait vers eux, et il prit un air surpris en percevant Hargrove avec sa petite amie et Steve.

« Du coup Steve, on allait y aller… » fit donc Nancy en faisant mine d'avoir commencé une conversation totalement civile avec eux et que quelques secondes avant elle ne s'était pas lancée dans un duel de regard vers Hargrove. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On te ramène ? Ou tu restes ici décuver un peu avant de reprendre le volant ? »

Jonathan arriva à leur hauteur et adressa un faible signe de tête du côté de Billy en guise de rapide salut, mais le Byers n'attendit pas une réponse du blond –qu'il ne lui offrit même pas- car il reporta son regard vers Steve qui était trempé de la tête aux pieds.

« Un pari stupide, » lui mentit Steve en ayant remarqué le regard de Jonathan sur lui, puis ensuite reporta son regard vers Nancy qui jetait des coups d'œil appuyés vers Hargrove. « Je pense rester un peu Nance', ma caisse et là, et je suis trempé. J'avais prévu de rester jusqu'aux environs du matin, de toute façon. »

« T'es sûr mec ? » lui demanda Jonathan. « J'ai des plaids dans le coffre si tu as peur de mouiller les sièges. »

« Non ça va, vous en faites pas, rentrez vous coucher, vous avez l'air fatigués. »

Et Nancy n'insista pas, consciente qu'ils avaient surement des choses à se dire, Steve et Billy Hargrove. Ainsi, elle hocha la tête de façon entendue.

Après quelques au revoir qu'ignora royalement Billy Hargrove, Nancy et Jonathan quittèrent le jardin, traversèrent le salon et refermèrent la porte d'entrée derrière eux.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » lui demanda Jonathan quand ils se dirigèrent vers sa voiture.

Nancy ouvrit la portière du passager et s'engouffra dans le véhicule, tout en essayant de paraître calme et tranquille. Elle n'aimait pas mentir à son petit ami, mais l'histoire de Steve passait avant tout, et elle préférait garder ça pour elle.

« Non tout vas bien. Si tu fais référence à la présence de Billy Hargrove, il ne s'est rien passé, ils ont juste fumé et on ne s'est pas tapés dessus. »

Elle garda son regard rivé vers la bâtisse alors que Jonathan enclenchait sa ceinture tout en démarrant le contact du véhicule.

« Ils sont donc amis maintenant, on dirait, » glissa donc Jonathan sans chercher à en savoir davantage.

Peut-être avait-il flairé quelque chose ? Nancy jeta un regard intrigué vers lui, mais n'osa pas lui poser la question et hocha lentement la tête.

« Oui, il faut croire. »

Lorsque la voiture du Byers quitta les lieux, Nancy ne put s'empêcher de jeter un bref coup d'œil vers la voiture de son ex petit ami garée à côté d'une voiture emblématique. La fameuse Camaro de Billy Hargrove.

O

« C'est vraiment la merde, » lâcha Billy Hargrove assis en caleçon au volant de sa voiture toujours garée devant la demeure de Francis, son index tapotant nerveusement le tableau de bord contre lequel il était penché. « Wheeler. Cette foutue Wheeler. Maintenant avec le moyen de pression qu'elle a elle peut-… »

« Nancy ne fera rien, je te le jure, Billy, » répliqua Steve qui était assis dans la même voiture, lui aussi en caleçon, mais portant sur le dos un t-shirt rouge qu'il avait toujours de rechange dans son coffre depuis qu'il bossait à Scoops Ahoy. « Tout à l'heure, elle a agi durement car tu agissais comme un con, voilà pourquoi. Mais jamais elle n'ira tout rapporter. »

Billy claqua sa langue contre son palais, ses yeux ne quittant pas le devant de la grande maison. Il était presque cinq heures, et le soleil allait bientôt commencer à se lever. À côté de la Camaro aux vitres baissées, se trouvait toujours la BMW de Steve aux portes ouvertes, là où séchaient leurs deux Jeans, ainsi que la chemise de Steve, étendues sur les portières.

Même après Nancy, ils n'avaient pas peur de se faire chopper ici, tout simplement parce qu'il faisait trop sombre pour voir que Billy portait un simple caleçon et qu'il se trouvait auprès de Steve.

« On a merdé, » continua de se lamenter Billy en se relaissant tomber contre le siège derrière lui, pressant deux mains contre son visage. « Putain. C'était évident, on était à l'extérieur ! Qu'est-ce qu'on cherchait, au juste ?! »

« Estimons-nous heureux que ça ne soit que Nancy qui nous soit tombée dessus… »

Billy lui lança un regard lourd, mais Steve resta à contempler l'extérieur d'un air absent, coude contre le rebord de la vitre ouverte, poing contre son menton.

« Et puis…Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal. »

« Pas plus mal ? » répéta Billy en tournant lentement la tête vers lui, le regardant comme s'il avait dit une connerie plus grosse que la maison de Francis.

Steve parut pourtant hésiter un instant avant de hausser brièvement les épaules, toujours en observant le jardin avant reposant dans la semi-pénombre.

« Ouais… En vrai, j'avais envie de le dire au moins à Nancy. Je me sens comme… Soulagé d'un poids. »

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour voir s'il rêvait ou non, Billy lâcha alors un rire sans joie puis fronça férocement les sourcils en se détachant du siège pour se tourner pleinement vers l'autre garçon et avoir l'air plus menaçant.

« Tu débloques là ! » s'exclama le Californien, sur les nerfs. « Il faut que tu arrêtes de vouloir à tout prix raconter tes petits secrets à tes poto, ça ne va mener à rien de bon ! À la moindre erreur, on passe par la case massacre, tu m'entends ? »

« Je sais, je sais. Mais j'ai confiance en elle. »

« Putain… Tu me tues. »

Billy se laissa retomber lourdement contre le siège, et comme Steve, pressa son coude contre la portière ainsi que son poing contre l'une de ses joues, laissant son regard balayer le jardin à l'herbe parfaitement coupée. Il tenta de se calmer, de faire le vide dans son esprit, de ne pas déverser sa frustration et sa colère sur son petit copain, mais c'était dur.

Harrington était un putain d'inconscient. Il avait pourtant plusieurs fois mentionné le fait de vouloir dévoiler sa relation à Nancy ou Jonathan, mais jusqu'à présent, Billy pensait que c'était plus une lubie qu'autre chose, ou même une grosse blague.

Mais visiblement, Steve en avait réellement envie, et d'être dans cette position le tuait à petit feu. _Putain_, en commençant une telle relation avec Billy, il avait pourtant été prévenu.

« Puisqu'on y est… » lâcha à nouveau Steve après un raclement de gorge, brisant le lourd silence qui s'était installé entre eux. « Autant te dire que Robin aussi est au courant. »

Alors là, c'était le pompon. Robin ? La Robin de son boulot ? Billy fit volte-face vers Steve, l'une de ses mains rencontrant le volant pour le serrer fermement dans son poing afin de garder pied et l'équilibre.

« Excuse-moi ? » lâcha-t-il peut-être un peu fort.

Mais la nuit paraissait bercer les endormis et ne pas vouloir attirer du monde à l'extérieur. Steve attendit un instant, afin de tout de même vérifier qu'un voisin ou quelqu'un ne vienne pas curieusement vers la voiture où s'était échappée la grosse voix de Billy, puise osa enfin un regard vers le Californien.

« Robin l'a deviné, j'ai rien dit, » lui expliqua Steve lentement. « Elle a fait le lien avec tes allées et venus à Scoop, et avec la fois où j'ai dit avoir un rendez-vous et qu'elle m'a vu monter dans ta caisse. »

« C'est une blague ! »

Nancy, et maintenant Robin ? Certes, il ne connaissait pas Robin, mais Nancy ? Il n'avait pas confiance en elle, elle et ses regards toujours mauvais tirés vers lui depuis septembre –il l'avait surement cherché mais ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'il ne l'aimait pas et ne lui faisait pas confiance-. Et Robin ? Une presque parfaite inconnue ? On aura tout vu.

« Non. Et relax, ce n'est pas une simple collègue de travail. Robin est une amie, j'ai aussi confiance en elle, » le rassura Steve pour ensuite retrousser ses lèvres, comme se préparant au souffle de la bombe à retardement qu'était Billy Hargrove à l'instant présent.

« Putain, tu la connais depuis quelques semaines ! » s'exclama Billy en désignant quelque chose derrière le pare-brise d'un geste rageur de la main. « Tu fais confiance trop facilement aux gens, et ça va finir par vraiment te claquer à la gueule ! Si ce n'est à la mienne aussi ! »

« Fais-moi confiance, OK ? Ça tu peux le faire non ? »

Billy ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt, et heureusement où il aurait surement regretté amèrement ce qu'il s'était apprêté à dire à l'autre garçon, et se contenta de serra les dents. II ne comprenait décidément pas comment on pouvait être aussi insouciant que Steve Harrington.

Il savait pourtant pertinemment ce qu'ils encouraient tous les deux !

« J'aimerais vraiment te faire confiance. _Vraiment_, » articula finalement Billy qui mettait un poing d'honneur à ne pas lui hurler à la figure. « Mais là je suis formel, c'est une putain de grosse connerie ! C'est la dégringolade, on est dans la merde ! »

S'il n'était pas aussi épris de cet idiot, il lui aurait dit de dégager de la bagnole et aurait mis fin à cette mascarade dans les plus brefs délais. Mais non, le regard intense et le visage tout entier de Steve Harrington lui apposaient des limites qu'il ne souhaitait pas enfreindre par crainte de le perdre.

« N'exagérons pas, » glissa tout de même Steve d'une plus petite voix.

« Putain. »

Son dos rencontrant le siège derrière lui, Billy passa une main contre son front qu'il laissa glisser le long de son visage. Devant lui, il vit la fenêtre de la cuisine s'allumer. Le petit monde commençait à se réveiller.

« Billy, je suis désolé, vraiment, » ajouta Steve en baissant d'un ton, remarquant lui aussi que la cuisine s'était allumée. « Mais crois-moi, de toutes les personnes que je connaisse, ce sont les deux personnes en qui j'ai le plus confiance pour garder ce type de secret. Tu ne connais pas Robin, mais c'est une fille vraiment bien. En plus de ça, elle a les mêmes goûts douteux en musique que toi… Tu devrais l'aimer. »

Il tenta un sourire vers Billy et le silence se fit. Billy claqua sa langue contre son palais en laissant paresseusement retomber son bras contre le levier de vitesses et lança un regard lourd vers l'autre garçon.

« OK, je te fais confiance, » capitula Billy après un soupir las. « Me fais pas le regretter. »

« Assurément. »

Cette fois-ci, les baies vitrées du salon s'allumèrent mais les rideaux empêchaient de voir quoi que ce soit et Billy se redressa.

« On ferait mieux d'y aller, je suis claqué et je bosse dans quatre heures, » fit remarquer Billy d'une voix toujours tendue et directe. « Ramène mon Jeans. »

Sans un mot, Steve jeta un coup d'œil vers la maison pour vérifier que personne ne sortait, et quitta le véhicule pour récupérer les vêtements qui séchaient à sa portière. Suite à la chaleur malgré la nuit, sa chemise légère était presque sèche, contrairement aux deux Jeans qui allaient mettre du temps à être sec.

Abandonnant l'idée de remettre le sien qui allait être infernal à enfiler suite à l'humidité du tissu, Steve jeta ses propres vêtements à l'arrière de la BMW pour récupérer celui de Billy qu'il lança aux pieds du siège passage de la Camaro pour ne pas abimer le cuir.

« T'es en colère contre moi, hein ? » lâcha ensuite Steve près de la portière de la Camaro ouverte, une main contre la vitre qu'il avait redressée.

« Pas en colère. J'suis juste gavé, » marmonna Billy en regardant toujours devant lui, l'un de ses bras nonchalamment pressé contre le volant. « Cette situation me gave. »

Mais il se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'il disait là, et tourna alors la tête vers Steve qui paraissait penaud et désolé, puis continua sans même lui laisser le temps de parler.

« C'est pas ce qui se passe entre nous qui me gave, » rectifia Billy en baissant d'un ton, sourcils toujours froncés. « C'est tout ce qui nous pousse à garder ça secret. »

« Ouais, ouais. Moi aussi, ça me gave. »

Les mains de Billy s'entourèrent autour du volant mais il ne lâcha pas des yeux Harrington toujours positionné près de la voiture ouverte, une main contre la portière.

« Allez, viens-la deux secondes, » lui fit ensuite le blond après un bref soupir, tout en lui faisant signe de la main de s'approcher.

Et à peine Steve se pencha en avant que Billy se penchait lui aussi vers le siège passager tout en tirant un bras vers lui afin d'attraper le col du t-shirt rouge qu'il portait et le pousser vers lui. Suite à cette propulsion en avant, Steve manqua de tomber mais se retint en pressant l'un de ses genoux contre le siège passager avant et une main contre le dossier.

Et Billy pressa fiévreusement ses lèvres contre les siennes, sans lâcher son col mais avant que Steve dans sa position plutôt inconfortable ne puisse répondre aux prémices d'un potentiel baiser, Billy le repoussait déjà en arrière, une paume de main pressée contre son torse.

« On s'voit ce week-end, » lui fit Billy alors que Steve s'était installé à genoux sur le siège, observant le blond avec un petit sourire. « Bosse bien toi et la p'tite Robin. Dit lui qu'elle est plutôt bonne, elle trouvera bien chaussure à son pied, même dans ce trou à rats. »

Steve ricana en secouant lentement la tête aux propos désespérant de son petit ami et quitta le siège pour se repositionner près de la portière. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers sa montre –heureusement waterproof, merci bien !- et reporta un regard ironique vers le Californien qui enclenchait la clé dans le compteur.

« Et toi t'endors pas au soleil de la piscine, la vie d'une cinquantaine d'enfants est entre tes mains. »

« Hum. Si tu passes faire un peu trempette, il se peut que je reste éveillé. »

« Je verrais ça, si je te distrais trop ça sera surement encore pire. »

Lâchant un rire ironique, Billy démarra le moteur et la portière avant se referma. Quand Steve allait parfois à la piscine municipale avec les gosses, il aimait particulièrement le reluquer du haut de sa chaise, derrière ses lunettes de soleil, et il devait avouer que sa concentration envers les autres baigneurs était fortement réduite.

Puis, après un bref signe de main vers Harrington, il enclencha la marche arrière et quitta son lieu de stationnement. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose, prendre une douche glaciale et ensuite se jeter sur son lit pour tout de suite s'endormir et ne pas réfléchir à toute cette histoire qui perdait tout contrôle.

Non, ça ne perdait pas tout contrôle… Steve était là, il s'entendait, et… il avait confiance en lui oui. Durant son ascension sur la route faiblement éclairée par le lever du soleil, Billy laissa échapper un petit sourire. C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait aveuglement confiance en quelqu'un d'autre.

Son propre masque était en sureté pour l'instant, jusqu'au jour où il n'en aurait plus besoin. Il le sentait.

**F**in

* * *

_Et voilà, nous avons atteins la fin (mon premier si long OS vouivoui)_

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié et on se retrouve peut-être pour d'autres Harringrove ^^_

_Ciaou !_


End file.
